


Stomach Bug

by darcydix



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcydix/pseuds/darcydix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something wrong with Levi and Eren has no idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stomach Bug

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt response to this:  
>  http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/134052990529/dont-imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-randomly-having

Levi didn’t have the guts to tell Eren what was happening. All he could do was clench his teeth and lie when Eren asked him what was wrong. So there Levi sat on the floor of their bathroom, holding his stomach and trying not cry. There was no reason to worry Eren. No reason to get him worked up as well.

Levi gasped as the shooting pain went through him, he felt like he was going to throw up. That would only make it worse. Eren has been worrying for over a month now, but didn’t push Levi because he thought it was small. Levi closed his eyes, if only he could tell him.

Levi didn’t expect to collapse though. He was usually good at hiding himself away when the pain became unbearable. Levi didn’t make it to the bathroom at work before he cried out. He collapsed holding his stomach and curling up into a tight ball. People rushed to him and Levi tried to tell them to stop. To leave him alone. No, don’t call Eren. No, don’t call for an ambulance. He wasn’t even aware that his world went black, all he could feel was the internal pain.

Eren almost dropped his phone when they called him. He demanded to know what hospital and what room Levi was in. He didn’t even care if he got fired or not. Eren ran out of his work place, driving like a madman to see Levi.

All Levi could hear was his heart monitor. The doctors came in and out, but Levi ignored what they said. He didn’t want to hear it. All he wanted to see and hear was Eren before… Levi swallowed hard, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill over. No, it couldn’t be that bad.

Eren burst into the room, breathing heavily. He rushed to Levi’s side, pushed past the doctors and nurses. He didn’t hesitate to grab at Levi’s hand. He yelled at the doctors, demanding he stay put. He wasn’t going to leave Levi’s side. They would have to drag his dead body.

Levi tried to shush him, tried to tell him that he was fine. There was nothing to worry about. Go back to work. It was probably just the stomach flu.

Eren wouldn’t hear it. He told Levi to get some rest, he would be right here when he woke up. Levi didn’t have the heart to tell him, but he closed his eyes anyway, hating that this was how Eren was going to remember him.

Eren jerked up. He didn’t mean to fall asleep. WHat if Levi had needed him and didn’t wake him up. What was that sound? Eren looked around the room until his eyes landed on the heart monitor. His heart dropped and he started screaming. He was pushed out of the way as doctors swarmed in.

No. Why was this happening? Why was it this bad? Why didn’t Levi tell him?


End file.
